The present invention comprises a new and distinct Lobelia plant botanically known as Lobelia erinus and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Lobmounwi’.
The new cultivar is propagated by cuttings resulting from the cross between ‘R616’ and ‘A950.’ ‘R616’ is a white flower color selection of our own breeding, having a mounding to semitrailing habit, very strong growth, good branching plant habit and being early flowering. ‘A950’ is a white flower color selection of our own breeding, having a strong growth, semitrailing plant habit and not very branching. Neither ‘R616’ or ‘A950’ has been patented.
As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created from a single plant in 2001 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands over a five year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.